A First Kiss
by WhitcKnight
Summary: Emma and Regina share their first kiss. SwanQueen. [Implied sex.]


"Miss Swan—"

"No. No 'Miss Swan', goddammit. We've been through too much for that."

"Emma, we can't —"

"Why?"

"Because Henry —"

"Told me to go for it."

"Your parents —"

"Can get over it. It has been three decades, Regina."

"I don't want —"

"Don't you?"

Regina hesitated. Did she? Did she want this with Emma? Was she willing to throw away their friendship for this?

"Yes."

She nodded her head only a fraction of an inch, but it didn't matter. She could very well have not moved it at all, for Emma's lips crashed against hers the moment the words left her mouth.

"I have wanted to do that for years."

Regina didn't reply. It was if she no longer had a usable voice; Emma had taken it away.

She kissed the woman like she had never kissed anyone before, not even Daniel. With him, it had been chaste kisses in between riding lessons, kisses that lasted only a few seconds.

With Emma, it was so much more. The kisses were needy, full of desire. Her tongue entered her mouth hesitantly; she was still unsure if she wanted to do this.

She knew she wanted Emma — that much had been clear for a long time — but she wasn't sure that it was all worth it.

They had become friends, best friends, even. She had never had that before, how dare she ruin it?

But then, she had never had this before either. Never had she felt so much desire for one person, had such a painful /need/ for someone.

And God, did she need Emma.

"Emma," she said, her words coming out breathless.

"Regina," the woman replied, her voice the same.

"I need —"

"I know."

And she did.

Though their lips never parted, they managed to get upstairs and into Regina's bedroom, though they both would have been fine with doing it right on the kitchen counter.

It had to be right.

Once they had gotten up the steps, the two women began undressing each other, lips only separating for a few seconds at a time before neither woman could take it any more.

Regina savored every glance at Emma's body; she had wanted to see it for so long. She stared like she would never see it again, which she knew was a very real possibility. Not like this, anyway. She didn't know how Emma felt about this, what it meant to her.

Now was not the time to find out.

Or maybe it was, but Regina didn't care. She pushed the Savior onto the bed, somehow making scrambling to get on top of her look graceful, when Emma shook her head and flipped them over in one swift motion.

The strong arms that took hold of her had left her no room to argue, and yet, they were still gentle.

She had never had it like this.

She had never felt so.. Safe.

"Are you sure about this?" Regina asked, her voice coming out hoarse. She needed this more than she needed her next breath of air, but she didn't want them to make a mistake.

She didn't want to ruin this. Them. Whatever they were.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life," Emma assured her. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." No.

"Good," she said, and that was the end of the conversation.

There was no more talking. The only words that left either of their mouths were words that did not begin to describe the pleasure they felt.

Nothing ever could.

That night, when Regina lay with Emma's arms wrapped securely around her and the best feeling in her chest, one she hadn't felt since Daniel, she was sure.

It had not been a mistake.

No, it had been the best decision she had - would - ever make.

And she did not regret it.

Not one bit.

 **A/N: So, this was mostly just to get myself back into the hang of writing things. I've had killer writer's block for a while, but I think I'm good now. I know that this is really short, but like I said, it's just to get me back into the hang of things - I plan on posting a new multi-chapter fic soon.**

 **Also, I know a few of you saw that I posted this earlier. I don't know what was going on, but it wasn't actually readable and I had to wait until I got home in order to post it - guess that's what I get for using my phone to do it! Sorry about that.**


End file.
